Letters
by Strophanthus
Summary: Short song fic. GiroXNatsu


**So I've come up with the idea that the GiroXNatsu category needs more fluff. So more fluff it shall get! This is not any type of relevant story, and it might not make any sense because Giroro is not a frog and never was... so yeah sorry if it sucks... please enjoy anyway and sorry for any OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt. Frog, Giroro, Natsumi, the song I'm using, or anything but my imagination, let it fly free :D**

Giroro sat down on the vinyl bench in the diner and tried to forget why he was here. He picked up a menu from the end of the table and flipped it open to a random page, not even seeing the words. He placed the open menu back on the table and rubbed his palms on his fatigues nervously. It wasn't working, he was thinking about it. Thinking about how in an hour or so that grey-green bus was going to pick him up along with countless others to serve in the war overseas. He wasn't scared, alright he was a little scared, it was his first battle after all, but he wouldn't tell anyone that he was, he didn't have anyone to tell anyway. There was no family here waiting for him to return safely, no one to cry if he didn't. Giroro was sowrapped up in his thoughts that he jumped when the waitress appeared at his booth.

He looked up at the girl and read her name tag 'Natsumi'. She had her pink hair up in pigtails, each one tied with a bow. She flashed him a winning smile and asked "what can I get for ya?"

"uh, just coffee, black"

"Sure thing"

when she set his coffee down and started to walk away he acted against his own better judgment, reaching out to snag her arm as she passed. Looking down in slight embarrassment, "Do you mind sitting down and talking with me? I, I haven't been feeling so great today."

She looked at his fatigues and gave him a knowing smile, "I'm off in an hour, meet me out front, okay?"

Giroro sat and stared into his mug of coffee as it got colder and colder, waiting for Natsumi to be done with work. He downed his chilly coffee on the dot of the hour, paid for it, and headed outside. When she showed up she gestured to her right and they started walking. Neither one of them said a word until they were walking down the pier.

"I guess you probably have a boyfriend," Giroro started "A pretty girl like you must have one," he reasoned, not letting her answer. "I don't care." Natsumi gave him a weird look.

"What I meant was, even if you do, well," He rubbed his palms on the legs of his fatigues again. "You see, I don't have any one to send a letter back to, so do you mind if send a couple to you?"

Natsumi smiled and shook her head "No, I don't mind. Especially if you don't have someone to write to."

Giroro grinned, "Thanks."

The time they spent together on the pier slipped past faster than Giroro would have liked, soon he was boarding the bus and watching out the window as she waved goodbye. He waved back, but wasn't sure if she'd seen or not.

He would write to her every day, telling her news about his training and the war. His motivation to get through the day was being able to read the letters she would send back to him, telling him about her life back home. Giroro found it easier to tell her the things that were on his mind and in his heart when he was away. He would tell her how when things got rough he would think about the time he spent with her on the pier and how the memory of her smile made him want to live to see another day. Natsumi thought it might have been the fear that motivated him to write about these things, but Giroro knew it was love.

It was a few weeks after that when he sent a letter saying he wouldn't be able write for a while, and not to worry, but Natsumi couldn't help it, she worried about him every day, hoping he was safe.

After two weeks of waiting for a letter Natsumi was in the bleachers at a football game supporting the local team. Before the game started the announcer came over the speakers. His voice rang out "Folks, please bow your heads for a list of local soldiers lost in this war." He read the names as families wept at the names of loved ones who were called out, but Natsumi was listening for one name in particular, hoping it wouldn't be there.

"Giroro Gocho"

Natsumi froze, tears welled in her eyes before she could move. When she got control of her limbs again she stood as calmly as she could and walked down below the bleachers. Then she lost her composure. She sank into the dirt and sobbed for the only name read that no one seemed to care about, the name of her friend.

**Aaaaaand... done. Review please! P.M. If you know what song this is! I wasn't subtle about it so it should be easy. Tell me in the reviews if you want an epilogue. Love for all the men and women who have been through this, you people are saints!**

**A/N – after rereading this I realize it's not so much fluff as sadness...maybe there'll be a happier epilogue (hint, hint)**


End file.
